As one example of this type of belt hanger, Japanese Registered Design No. 936365 discloses a belt hanger that includes a plate-shaped portion provided with a through hole for insertion of a locking pin of a pin-type belt provided with a single-pin buckle, and a fold-back portion that extends along the outer circumference of the plate-shaped portion and can be folded back independently of the plate-shaped portion. According to this belt hanger, it is possible to suspend a pin-type belt that includes a single-pin buckle by passing the belt hanger through the buckle, inserting the locking pin through the through hole of the plate-shaped portion such that the locking pin is supported by the plate-shaped portion, and then folding back the fold-back portion so as to sandwich the buckle, and thus the buckle is supported by the fold-back portion.